gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Millie Rose
Millie Rose is the new lunch lady at McKinley as of The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. She is the mother of Marley Rose, and they are poverty stricken. She is usually the target of cruel jokes made by Kitty Wilde and her crew. She is portrayed by Trisha Rae Stahl. Biography Mrs. Rose is a kind and compassionate parent much like Burt Hummel. She is willing to hide her identity as Marley's mother so that kids don't be mean to her. She also seems to be a very supportive mother. She is largely overweight which attracts mean comments from the popular group. She and Marley are both poor. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel Mrs. Rose makes her debut as the new lunch lady at McKinley. Behind her backs, the popular crew led by Kitty make mean jokes about her weight. They pressure Artie into also making a mean remark which is heard by her daughter, Marley. Marley goes to see her mom after school who is sewing a J-Crew label onto her skirt so they don't seem poor. When Marley displays doubt about getting into Glee Club, her mother is quick to inform her that she has magic in her throat, boosting her confidence. She also says that she will drive the car a couple of blocks away so people don't see her with Marley. Later Marley tells her that she was the only accepted and her mother congratulates her. She talks about how Rachel ended up on Broadway through the Club. Marley then informs her that the Glee Club were making fun of her weight, but she brushes it off. Marley says she feels weird but her mom reveals that Marley didn't have friends and doesn't want to ruin her chances at this school. Mrs Rose tells her to have her chance to sit at the popular table. When Marley sits with New Directions at lunch, Sugar and Kitty start saying mean things about Mrs. Rose, angering Marley. Marley then argues with Kitty saying "You don't know who she is." And Kitty fights back asking, "And so, why do you care?" Marley then admits it's her mom and moves saying she thought New Directions were different. Britney 2.0 In this episode Mrs. Rose was in the cafeteria, serving the students, when Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette began insulting her and her daughter. Jake came to her defense and told them to apologize to Mrs. Rose and Marley. The boys didn't say anything, and Jake got into a fight with the two, Mr. Schue separated all the boys. Glease When Marley feels down because she feels as if she's gaining weight when she tried on her Sandy Olsen costume for Glease, Mrs. Rose gives Marley advice; telling her that she didn't raise a quitter, she raised a star, and tells her that she's thin and beautiful, but she won't stay that way if she fights for it. Also, she makes a vow for the both of them to get on a strict diet. Dynamic Duets In this episode, Mrs. Rose reveals that she lost six pounds to Jake, who compliments her and tells her that she looks great. Mrs. Rose tells Jake that Marley talks about him all of the time. After that, Bobby Surette calls her a dumptruck and tells her to hurry up with the food. Jake, once again, comes to her defense, and Phil Lipoff adds more insulting words to her. Thanksgiving At the beginning of the episode, Marley shows Mrs. Rose her Sectionals dress and in a voiceover, Marley says her mom lost 10 pounds but Marley herself hasn't lost as much. Mrs. Rose also gives advice to Marley, "Don't blow it." At Sectionals, Marley's mom appears and can be seen applauding at the end of the Warblers Setlist. When New Directions perform Gangnam Style, Marley collapses at the end of the performance causing Mrs. Rose to be in shock and to look worrysome. Glee, Actually Sue learns of Secret Santa this year for the staff as she communicates with Beiste. Her Secret Santa is Mrs. Rose. As Sue begins to ponder of what to get for Millie, she comes upon the cafeteria area where she eavesdrops about how Marley and Millie are too poor to afford a Christmas tree and Marley can't receive or give any gifts, especially giving one to her mom. Millie says that Marley's best gift is to sing for her, to which Marley sings a stripped down, a cappella version of'' The First Noel'' as Sue watches, touched by the scene. When Marley finishes, her mom is proud and Sue knows exactly what to do. On Christmas Day, the Rose's awaken to find a large Christmas tree with ornaments and Christmas presents. Mrs. Rose wakes Marley and says she was going to go down and was going to call the police when she saw the back-door open and then found the Christmas tree and gifts. Marley points out that there is $800 in one of the stockings and the two squeal with excitement as Sue and Becky look through a foggy window outside their house with satisfaction. Marley and Millie hug until Marley says that her mom should still probably call the police. In Sue's office, Millie confronts Sue and hands the money back, knowing of S ue's actions. Sue tries to deny it but Millie admits that she gave candy to Becky, making Becky admit who gave the gifts. Millie cannot believe Sue's kind heart even though she heard Sue was harsh and really mean. Mrs. Rose calls Sue to the auditorium as Marley wants to thank Sue in song. Sue predicts the song, "A Christmas song with the Glee Club on stage and snow falling" to which Millie is taken aback. Together, they sit in the auditorium seats as Marley and a few Glee Club members sing to Sue and Millie. At the end of the performance, they yell out "Merry Christmas!." I Do Though she doesn't appear in this episode, she is briefly mentioned by Marley when she gives Jake her early Valentine's Day gift, as Millie and her found it. Shooting Star After the two gunshots are fired, Marley attempts to text her, b ut with no reply. It is then shown that she is hiding in the cafeteria kitchen, crying. Her phone is out of reach, and she is not able to contact Marley. Kitty reassures Marley that no one would hurt Millie, because everybody really likes her. Trivia *She gives Ryder extra meatballs on Spaghetti Day. (The Role You Were Born to Play) Gallery Sweetmarley1.gif Jarley77.gif Sweetmarley2.gif.gif SoCute1.gif SoCute2.gif SoCute3.gif SoCute4.gif SoCute5.gif SoCute6.gif SoCute8.gif msrosemarley.jpg MARLSMOM.gif Mrs-rose-and-sue.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1489.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1392.jpg millierosesq1.gif Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-15h41m29s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-15h41m25s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-15h41m00s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-15h40m56s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-15h40m52s76.png Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters